Harry Potter and the Crazy five girls!
by CheerCheerBubblegum
Summary: 5 girls but only two get a hogwarts letter lots of humor! Crazy weird girl to bimbos and 1 ahlf and half and 2 smart people! Just plain Fun!


OK, Harry Potter Fan Fiction! Yeah! Ok, I write in a way I like to call Random Randomness. This story is in my (Layla's) point of view, just so you know! This is the story of 5 girls Layla, Karma, Aimee, Cleo, and Rocky. On with the Story!  
  
Oh yeah... Disclaimer!  
  
I don't not own Harry Potter or my friends, because if I said I did they would gang up on me and beat me up!  
  
This story was edited by Rocky because she is a grammar nerd.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a beautiful day; the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and my friends and I were hanging onto a red train with our lives!  
  
"Remind me again: why we are doing this?" Yelled a tall blonde girl. She was tall and blonde. But not Jessica Simpson tall and blond, more of a clumsy, trip-over-her-own-feet-couldn't-care-less-about-how-my-hair-looked kind of tall blonde. She was called Cleo by her friends and 'hey you!' by everyone else.  
  
"We all know why we are here." Karma said as she glared at Aimee.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
You see Aimee, a girl that is very tall for 11 with dirty blonde hair and medium blue eyes (she also has a laugh like a horse. No 11 year old should have a laugh like THAT.), running full speed into a column  
  
(Out of Flashback!)  
  
"Yet, that's not all!" said fairly tall girl named Karma. She had hazel eyes and medium brown hair with huge boobs for her age. No 11 year old should have that big of boobs.  
  
(Back into Flashback!)  
  
You see 5 girls walking in the train station.  
  
"So the entrance to the platform is between right here." Aimee said pointing to the column between 9 and 10.  
  
"No Aimee it's between 10 and 11." I said sarcastically.  
  
But Aimee being her stupid-dumb-idiotic self thought I was being serious. As she ran toward the column between 10 and 11 I said nothing to her. I thought it would be funny to see her running straight into a wall and see people stare at her like she was crazy which see was. I, being in one of my calm moods (which I rarely ever was in) I actually didn't burst out laughing. I fell to the floor and THEN burst out laughing. Then I walked over to Aimee so she could she me laugh at her, but she appeared to be unconscious  
  
"Your gonna make us late, you stupid Pack Horse!"  
  
"Pack MULE!" she mumbled to me.  
  
"Whateva!"  
  
"Cleo, Karma, and Earsie you guys can run her into the Portal!"  
  
"No way! You run her into the Portal!" Karma said, "Why do we have to?"  
  
"Because I am the mastermind behind this plan."  
  
"Fine" Karma replied defiantly.  
  
As they dragged Aimee behind them, I ran into the Portal and they came right in after me. The train was just about to leave. So we panicked and jumped onto the roof of the train.  
  
(Out of Flashback)  
  
So that is how we got here. Stupid Pack Mule! (Nickname for Aimee) On top of a train I mean. Well I got a little fed up, so I had my friends hang me by feet so I could knock on the window below. Stupid idea!  
  
"A little lower." I said,  
  
"We can't!"  
  
"Your arms need to be longer!"  
  
"Maybe you just need to be taller!"  
  
Finally, I reached out and knocked on the window. The person inside freaked out by seeing me hanging outside his window. He opened it gladly though!  
  
"You're getting really heavy." Said a girl with long blonde hair and big green eyes. She also had very cool pointy ears. No one that is 11 should have pretty hair, big pretty green eyes and pointy ears. Her name was Rocky.  
  
Then they accidentally let go of my feet causing me to fall into the window. I lay there for a while. Then getting up, Cleo, Rocky, Karma, and Aimee came plopping down on me.  
  
"Ouch!" I said with pain.  
  
Aimee and Karma, the larger girls, were on top, crushing Cleo, Rocky, and I.  
  
"Oww! My inner organs! My Spleen! My liver!" I screeched.  
  
"Oh shut up Layla! You don't even know where your spleen is!" Aimee said trying to sound smart.  
  
Like that ever could happen!  
  
"Neither do you!" I said after everyone got off me.  
  
Then right after that moment, we noticed who was in that cabin with us. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Just to tell everyone, we all have a crush at least someone in Harry Potter. Me, I like three of them: Harry, Oliver, and Draco. But most of all Draco! So cute! Rocky well she likes the Weasley twins and Ron. Well, I guess you can say she likes all of them except Percy. Ginny is just a friend. Ashley and Karma adore –get this- Professor Snape! YUCKY! And Aimee likes, well... Peeves! Yes! The Poltergeist! What a weirdo!  
  
Looking at Harry "Hello, Layla Tree," I said getting suddenly very nervous, "Dang it No! Layla Ossom!" I stumbled over my words as I stuck my hand out to him.  
  
Harry, looking a little weirded out replied "Harry Potter." Shaking my hand.  
  
After we all got introduced to what I like to call 'The Trio'. Draco Malfoy came down to our cabin while Karma was explaining that Pink was the new Orange.  
  
"No but Orange is so not you color! It will make you look like a Rotten Peach!" she cried as the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Is it true?" said Draco, "they're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"  
  
"Yes" Harry replied, staring at the two monstrous boys next to Malfoy.  
  
"Oh this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." Draco said, gesturing to both, "And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
At this moment Ron coughed a little and Rocky started to laugh a bit.  
  
"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are." He sneered, staring at Ron. "My father told my that all Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford. But who are you?" he said, looking cruelly at Rocky.  
  
"Skepp, Rocky Skepp. Or Skeppers, if you're Layla." She mocked.  
  
At this moment I knew Draco hated Rocky, and Rocky hated Draco. Great! This makes me feel so good!  
  
As Draco went on about hanging out with the right people I started to think... I wanna hang out with the right people! Because, you know, I like Draco- so cute! Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle left and a little later the train stopped. We were finally there. After riding half the trip on top of the train I could use some food. As we all got off the train, a large hairy man whom I presumed was Hagrid ushered us to the boats. Then we all had to cram into little boats. I was with Rocky and Cleo. And that left Karma with Aimee fighting over who got the front (Karma nearly falling in). After a while we arrived. 


End file.
